la vengeance a toujours un prix
by xenarielle93
Summary: La vie de Bella a toujours tourné autour de la vengeance du meurtre de ses parents.Toute sa vie a été dicté par ce meurtre mais le jour où elle a enfin l'opportunité d'y parvenir, elle est sur le point de perdre tout ce qui lui est cher dans la vie. Est-elle prête à tout perdre pour parvenir à ce but qu'elle s'est promis?


**Salut à tous, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle OS. Une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Cela ne m'empêche pas de penser à la suite de ma fic.**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous.**

**Je vous donne rendez vous à la fin pour connaître votre impression.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer ainsi que ses personnages.**

**PDV de Bella **

Les balles fusent à mes côtés. J'ai juste le temps de me baisser avant qu'une autre rafale ne s'abatte sur moi. Le chaos est total et cela ne fait que commencer. Je me cache derrière un mur afin de reprendre quelque peu mon souffle ainsi que réfléchir à la stratégie à adopter. Une voix dans ma tête me souffle que je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, que c'est du suicide mais je l'ignore. Je dois rester maître de mes moyens si je veux arriver à mon objectif. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour échouer maintenant. Rien ne dit que j'en ressortirais vivante mais cela n'est qu'un détail mineure. La mort n'est pas une chose qui m'effraie et vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai côtoyée, cela ne risque pas de changer.

Cependant cette fois-ci, je ressens le besoin de rester prudente car je sais que ma mort le détruirait lui qui a réussi à percer ma carapace et m'a fait connaître l'amour. Avant lui, je n'avais plus foi en rien. Je vivais au jour le jour, me perdant corps et âme dans mon job et les parties de jambes en l'air, le soir venu. Deux choses qui ont toujours déplut à mon frère et mes meilleurs amis. Avec lui, cela a changé même s'il en a bavé pour conquérir mon cœur. Un cœur qui avait cessé de battre normalement depuis des années. Depuis l'assassinat de mes parents, un jour qui reste et restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

**FLASH BACK**

- **Allez ma puce au lit.**

**- Mais maman ….**

-** Pas de mais, Bella. Il est 22h et demain tu as école. **

**- C'est pas juste, Emmett il va pas se coucher lui. **

**- Parce qu'il est plus grand. **

**- Mais moi aussi je suis grande, j'ai huit ans maintenant. S'te plait encore un peu**, dis-je en lui faisant ma moue à laquelle elle ne résiste jamais tout comme mon père.

Ce dernier par ailleurs ainsi que mon frère rigolent à moitié, connaissant déjà la réponse de ma mère. Cette dernière soupire tout en souriant.

-** Bon d'accord mais rien qu'une demie-heure.**

**- Merci ma petite maman chérie d'amour,** dis-je en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant.

Puis je me dirige en courant vers l'escalier.

-** Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un bisou,** entendis-je mon père.

-** Oups désolé mon petit papounet, **dis-je en revenant lui faire un bisou et un câlin. **Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi ma puce.**

**- Tu viendras me voir nounours.**

Mon frère grogne pour la forme vu qu'il sourit à moitié.

**- Ouais comme d'hab, princesse.**

Puis je pars dans ma chambre pour lire, le nouveau livre que j'ai eu aujourd'hui pour mon anniversaire. Dès les premières pages, je plonge complètement dans l'histoire. Alors que je vais attaquer le sixième chapitre, j'entends des éclats de voix en bas. Je pose mon livre sur ma table de chevet et commence à me lever quand la porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Mon frère rentre précipitamment et ferme la porte à clé. Il a l'air effrayé.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Emmett ?** lui demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

**- Bella va te mettre près de la fenêtre,** dit-il en poussant mon bureau devant la porte.

**- Mais ….**

**- Fais ce que je te dis. **

Il a peine finit sa phrase que j'entends un coup de feu venant d'en bas ainsi qu'un cri. Je reste pétrifiée sur place, incapable de bouger.

**- Bella regarde moi, …. Bells !** dit mon frère en mettant ses mains sur mes joues. **Tout va bien se passer. Tu me fais confiance.**

**- Emmett qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **dis-je de nouveau en commençant à pleurer.

**- Il faut qu'on sorte de la maison et qu'on parte d'ici le plus vite possible. **

**- Mais maman et papa ?**

Je le vois déglutir et serrer les dents.

**- Papa m'a dit qu'on devait partir si on entendais un coup de feu, **me répond-il difficilement.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un nouveau coup de feu retentit et des pas précipités dans les escaliers se font entendre. Emmett tourne la tête vers la porte puis vers moi. Il m'attrape par le bras et me traine vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvre précipitamment.

**- Vite sort et descend aussi vite que tu peux.**

Je n'oses pas protester tellement il a l'air effrayé et aussi parce que je commence à comprendre quelque peu ce qu'il se passe. L'expression qu'il a eu quand je lui parlé de maman et papa, tout comme les coups de feu ne laissent rien présager de bon. Je sors aussi vite que je peux tout en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Emmett me suit de près. Arrivé au bord de la toiture, mon frère regarde en bas puis me fait signe d'y aller. Je descends prudemment tout en continuant de pleurer. Je voudrais tellement que maman et papa soit avec nous. Après qu'on soit tous les deux en bas, il me prend la main et on commence à courir chez les voisins les plus proches.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Le reste des évènements fut totalement flou. Je me souviens seulement des policiers qui sont arrivés et qui nous ont emmenés après que les ambulanciers nous ai examinés. Puis notre oncle Aro et tante Sulpicia qui sont arrivés au commissariat et nous ont emmenés chez eux. Bien sûre, j'ai compris très vite que l'on ne reverrais plus jamais nos parents. Le pire c'est qu'on n'a même pas pu assister à l'enterrement, par mesure de sécurité. Sois disant, car bien entendu, les meurtriers n'ont jamais été arrêtés. Ils s'étaient déjà enfuis avant l'arrivée de la police. L'enquête a très vite été abandonné vu qu'il n'y avait aucunes preuves. Mon frère les a peine vu et n'a donc pas pu aider pour l'identification.

Avec les années, il s'en ai voulu de ne rien avoir pu faire mais qu'aurait-il pu changer, il avait seulement 12 ans. Il m'a sauvé et je sais que nos parents auraient été fier de lui. Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêche pas de toujours penser cela même s'il essaye d'y penser le moins possible. Tout le contraire de moi. Lui a réussi à se sortir de son état de culpabilité grâce à Rosalie ma meilleure amie. J'ai rencontré cette dernière après notre déménagement à LA, vu qu'il fallait qu'on s'éloigne de Chicago à cause de la menace qui pesait sur mon frère et moi. Elle et son frère Jasper étaient les enfants de nos voisins et on est très vite devenu inséparable, tous les quatre. Ils nous ont apporté beaucoup de réconfort après ce qu'on avait vécu. J'étais la plus petite du groupe vu qu'elle et son frère avait 12 ans comme Emmett. On a fait les quatre cent coup ensemble et cela au plus grand malheur de nos familles.

Malgré tout je n'ai jamais oublié le meurtre de mes parents et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Cet événement a déterminé toute ma vie, et en particulier mon choix de carrière. Vu que la justice n'a jamais réussi à retrouver leurs meurtriers, je me suis fais la promesse d'y arriver. Voilà pourquoi je suis devenu agent du FBI. Mon oncle qui est aussi mon parrain m'y a beaucoup aidé. J'ai passé deux ans à sombrer dans un genre de dépression après le meurtre de mes parents et ce malgré la présence de mon frère et mes meilleurs amis. Mais à mes 10 ans, un événement a changé la donne. Une autre famille a été tuée de la même manière que nos parents sauf que cette fois-ci, les enfants n'ont pas eu la même chance que nous. C'est là que je me suis fais la promesse de tout faire pour venger la mort de nos parents et de toutes les autres familles car bien sûre, il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres toutes ces années. Tous ces meurtres n'ont fait qu'augmenter et décupler ma haine envers ces monstres.

Quand la pression est trop forte, je me défoule dans les arts martiaux et la course. Une manière de m'évader et dépenser mon trop plein d'énergie. Une des autres choses que je m'accorde ou plutôt m'accordait, c'était le sexe. Une manière de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pendant une nuit. Dans ces moments-là, je n'étais plus la Bella froide et dur que je laisse paraître dans mon métier. Je jouais à fond la carte de la séduction tout en restant sexy et non vulgaire. J'aimais mener la danse tout en faisant croire le contraire à mes partenaires. Le seul moment où je dominais vraiment c'était pendant l'acte lui-même. C'est une des choses qui a changé avec lui. Pour la première fois, j'ai aimé me laisser aller et le laisser en partie me contrôler. Je n'avais jamais connu de pareil sensation. Avec lui, c'est comme si je respirais enfin. Je me sens apaisée dans ses bras, légère et protégée. La seule personne qui avait ce pouvoir avant lui, c'était mon frère. Malgré ce sentiment de bien être, je l'ai rejeté au début. Mais il s'est accroché et a tenu bon. Il a réussi à me retrouver alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour éviter de tomber sur mes anciennes conquêtes. Ce que je ne savais pas à l'époque, c'est qu'il connaissait mon coéquipier et meilleur ami Jasper vu que ce dernier est son beau-frère. Comme quoi le monde est petit. Avec beaucoup d'effort et de patience, il a réussi à conquérir mon cœur. Tout comme sa famille et en particulier sa sœur qui est devenue ma deuxième meilleure amie. D'un côté l'attraction était tellement forte que je n'ai pas résisté longtemps. Une des raisons de mon rejet était que j'avais peur de devenir faible en restant avec lui. De perdre toute cette force que j'ai acquise pendant toutes ces années. Mais ma plus grande peur aujourd'hui, c'est de le perdre lui-aussi. Je me suis toujours jurée auparavant de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Une manière de ne pas souffrir de la perte de l'être aimé. Mais avec beaucoup de patience et de volonté, j'ai changé. Cependant cela ne m'enlève pas cette peur. Quand on a perdu ses parents aussi jeune et quand on côtoie autant la mort, il est normal de penser ainsi. Tout du moins, c'est ce que mon psy m'a toujours dit. Ce dernier me suit depuis la mort de mes parents, sois disant pour m'aider à traverser toute cette tristesse et par la suite, m'enlever de la tête mes idées de vengeance.

Si je sors vivante de tout ça, je pourrais dire à mon parrain et père de cœur, que toutes ces séances n'ont servie à rien. Même si cela sera le cadet de ses soucis. J'essaye de ne pas penser à l'après, au risque de stresser et perdre ma détermination. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi excitée et terrifiée qu'en ce jour. Excitée car je vais enfin pouvoir me libérer de ce poids que je porte depuis bientôt 17 ans mais terrifiée car je sais que je risque de mourir et cela anéantirait ma famille et encore plus lui.

A l'heure qu'il est, il a du être mis au courant de ma disparition. Jasper a du appeler mon oncle qui est aussi notre chef. Mais avant cela, il a du appeler Edward pour lui demander si par hasard j'étais toujours à la maison. De là, ils ont pu s'imaginer le pire, vu que je n'ai jamais été en retard au boulot et surtout que Jasper est au courant que j'ai découvert un nouvel indice capital sur la mort de mes parents. Je sais aussi qu'il m'en voudra de ne pas l'avoir attendu tout comme Edward m'en voudra de risquer une nouvelle fois ma vie. Quoi que lui aussi, il risque sa vie tous les jours, vu qu'il est pompier tout comme mon frère. Sauf que contrairement à eux, je me suis jetée moi-même dans la gueule du loup. Si je m'en sors, j'en prendrais plein la tête mais cela n'est rien comparé à la satisfaction que je ressentirais après avoir tué ses pourritures.

Je reviens brutalement à la réalité en entendant des aboiements qui se rapprochent. Si je ne bouges pas de là, très vite, s'en est fini de moi. Voilà le risque quand je me perds dans mes pensées, ce qui n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. J'inspire un bon coup et penche la tête vers la droite, rien de ce côté de la villa (je devrais dire château, tellement la demeure est immense et toute en démesure). J'en profite pour sortir de ma cachette et me précipite vers l'arrière de la villa en scrutant les alentours. Je repère facilement les caméras et me colle donc le plus possible au mur, pour éviter de me faire repérer. Même s'ils savent déjà que quelqu'un a pénétré sur la demeure. Cependant ils ne savent pas où je suis passée et il faut que cela reste ainsi. Arrivée à l'arrière de la maison, je découvre deux gardes sur le qui vive. Ils sont à 2-3 mètres l'un de l'autre. Il faut que j'agisse vite si je veux pas me faire butter par le deuxième alors que je m'occuperais du premier qui sois disant passant est un vrai colosse. Je peux dire merci à mon frère pour toutes nos séances d'entrainement de combat, on peut dire que ça m'a bien servi, espérons que ça fonctionnera aujourd'hui.

Alors que le second garde va pour se diriger vers le fond du jardin, j'en profite pour sortir de derrière le mur et m'approche le plus rapidement du colosse armé de mon couteau. Il n'a rien le temps de voir que je l'attrape par le coup et lui tranche la gorge. Le second garde se retourne suite au léger bruit que vient d'émettre le colosse. Heureusement ce dernier me protège, je me sers de sa mitraillette pour tuer le second garde et de son corps pour me protéger. Je ne m'attarde pas sur place après que les deux soient mort, je lâche le colosse et me dirige vers la fenêtre la plus proche, sans avoir au préalable oublié de prendre la mitraillette. Elle pourra toujours me servir. Maintenant commence la partie la plus difficile. Jusqu'à présent, ça a été facile, si on peut dire ainsi. Mais là, les choses se compliquent car l'armada de force à l'intérieur va être beaucoup plus compliqué a désarmé. Mais je ne vais pas flancher alors que je suis aussi prêt du but. Des semaines que je me prépare pour ce jour.

A peine je pénètre dans la maison que j'entends des voix qui se rapprochent. Je reconnais de suite la voix d'un des sbires du grand chef. Il ne peut s'agir que de Démétriov le fils de la pourriture qui a tué mes parents. Je sens de nouveau la haine traversé chaque cellule de mon corps. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ça, que la porte s'ouvre déjà. J'ai juste le temps de plonger derrière un des sofas que les premières balles fusent. J'attrape de suite, une grenade dans ma poche, la dégoupille et l'envoi tout aussi rapidement dans leur direction. Le choc ne se fait pas attendre, tout explose et j'en profite pour me relever et tirer sur tous ceux qui sont encore debout tout en courant vers la porte. On peut dire que j'ai pas grand monde à achever vu l'étendu des dégâts. Je continu dans ma lancée en achevant deux nouveaux gardes. Puis je grimpe à l'étage. Je ne compte plus le nombre de morts que je sème sur ma route, tellement mon attention est porté sur le combat à venir. Chaque mètre parcouru me rapproche de plus en plus de ma cible. Une seule personne m'intéresse dans toutes ces pourritures. Celui qui a tiré sur mon père avant de tué ma mère. Tout ces détails je les ai appris il y a deux semaines alors que je bossais sur une affaire de trafic d'être humains et de prostitution.

**FLASH BACK **

Ça fait deux heures que je cours quand je pénètre dans le hall de mon immeuble. Il est à peine 7h, et il fait déjà pas loin de 25°C. Une des raisons qui me poussent à me lever tôt pour mon jogging. Je monte au deuxième en courant puis pénètre dans notre appart, un beau loft dans lequel on vit depuis 2 ans. Après avoir fermé la porte, j'enlève mes chaussures et je pars déposer les viennoiseries sur le comptoir de la cuisine et met le café en route. Ensuite je me dirige vers notre chambre sans faire de bruit, vu que mon homme dort encore. J'enlève mes fringues et les jette dans la panière à linge et me faufile dans la salle de bain attenante, non sans avoir regardé vers le lit. Un vrai appel au sexe et ce dès le matin, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps. Ce matin, on a réunion avec le grand patron pour un débriefing sur notre enquête en cours, qui je l'avoue piétine un peu. Je secoue donc la tête et soupire de dépit avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. J'allume l'eau chaude puis pénètre dans la douche. L'eau a très vite fait de me détendre les muscles après ce bon jogging et calmer quelques peu mes ardeurs. Alors que je suis en train de me laver les cheveux, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et des pas qui se rapprochent de la douche. Je sourie d'avance, sachant ce qu'il va faire.

**- Bonjour mon cœur,** dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassant dans le cou.

- **Bonjour mon amour**, lui répondis-je non sans frissonner.

Il a toujours eu cet effet sur moi.

-** Tu m'a manqué ce matin.**

**- Tu dormais y a même pas cinq minutes.**

**- Oui mais j'aime me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras ou tout du moins à mes côtés.**

**- Désolé amour, mais il faut que j'entretienne mon corps.**

**- Mais ton corps est déjà parfait.**

**- Peut être mais il faut que je garde la forme pour arrêter les méchants**, dis-je en rigolant.

**- Oh et tu peux me montrer comment tu les arrêtes,** dit-il en me taquinant.

**- Serait tu jaloux par hasard ?**

**- Pour sûr, à cause d'eux, je ne peux pas profiter de ma petite amie.**

**- Bon et bien on va remédier à ça alors**, dis-je en commençant à l'embrasser.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, la tendresse fait très vite place à la passion. Notre baiser s'enflamme, on est très vite à bout de souffle mais on continu. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et tire dessus, voulant le rapprocher le plus possible de mon corps. Il en fait tout autant en plaquant mon corps vers la paroi et en venant se coller à moi. Puis sans attendre il me soulève, j'agrippe mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'empale immédiatement sur sa verge tendu pour moi. On pousse un long soupir d'extase sous l'effet de la pénétration. Puis très vite il instaure le rythme qui est pour commencer lent et devient très rapidement de plus en plus rapide. Chaque coup me propulse dans un autre monde rempli de plaisir et d'extase.

**- Oh bébé, c'est trop bon !**

Je ne suis plus capable de parler, seul mes gémissements lui répondent.

**- Je vais venir, jouis pour moi bébé !** dit-il en commençant à me mordre une partie sensible en dessous de mon oreille.

Je sens mon orgasme arriver, il sort complètement de moi puis me pénètre de nouveau en buttant au plus profond de mon être. Il ne m'en faut pas plus, les parois de mon vagin se referme sur sa verge et j'explose alors autour de lui alors que je sens sa semence se répandre en moi. On est haletant, je poses ma tête sur son épaule et essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. Il s'est encore surpassé et m'a emmené tout droit au paradis du plaisir. On reste quelques minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, profitant simplement du moment et de la présence de l'autre. La passion qui était présente quelques instants auparavant, fait place à la tendresse. Puis a contrecœur, je me décroche de lui et il m'aide à reposer les pieds au sol sans tomber. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

**- Alors es-tu toujours jaloux ?,** dis-je en attrapant le gel douche.

**- Plus maintenant mais on en reparlera demain matin,** dit-il en souriant.

**- Pas besoin de ça pour que je te sautes dessus chéri**, lui répondis-je en rigolant.

**- Toutes les occasions sont bonne à prendre,** dit-il en commençant à me laver.

On passe les cinq minutes suivantes à nous savonner puis on sort de la douche pour nous essuyer. Après avoir fini de mettre mon lait hydratant, j'entre dans notre chambre pour m'habiller. Encore un petit passage dans la salle de bain, pour un brin de maquillage puis je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je nous sert notre café, met la radio en route et commence à manger tout en vérifiant le dossier qu'on traite en ce moment. Depuis hier, un détail me trotte dans la tête depuis l'interrogatoire d'une des prostituées qu'on a arrêté, mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

**- Encore en train de bosser,** me dit Edward, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

**- Désolé, un détail à vérifier.**

**- Cette affaire à l'air de te prendre la tête.**

**- C'est juste un truc qui me turlupine depuis hier après un interrogatoire.**

**- Tu en as parlé à Jazz ?**

**- Il était pas avec moi à ce moment là. **

**- Tu devrais quand même lui en parlé, on sait jamais.**

**- Ouais t'as peut -être raison.**

**- Bien sure que j'ai raison, tu le savais pas encore,** dit-il en souriant.

**- Je sais surtout que tu es très modeste**, lui répondis-je ironiquement, tout en rigolant.** Une chose de famille à première vue, quand on voit ta sœur.**

**- Alice sera ravie de l'apprendre.**

**- Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de ta sœur**, dis-je en me levant et en mettant ma tasse dans l'évier.

**- Tu ne diras pas ça ce week end.**

**- Merci de me rappeler que j'ai accepté de passer mon samedi dans les magasins.**

**- Dis toi qu'après on se retrouvera dans le bar de Rose pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout** **de la nuit et après seulement tous les deux pour une folle nuit de sexe, **me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant.

-** Ok tu m'a convaincu,** dis-je en répondant à son baiser. **Bon maintenant, go sinon je vais me faire tuer par Aro.**

**- Tu parles, ton oncle t'adore, il ne te dis jamais rien.**

**- N'empêche qu'au boulot, y a pas de favoritisme.**

On s'embrasse une nouvelle fois puis j'attrape ma veste et mes clé de voiture avant de sortir de l'appart. Arrivés au parking, je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans mon Aston Martin. Un petit bijou que j'ai eu pour mes 21 ans. La circulation est déjà bien dense à cette heure mais grâce à mon raccourci, j'échappe facilement aux bouchons. Après avoir garé mon petit bijou, je pénètre dans l'ascenseur direction le 8ème étage de notre kugé. A peine sorti de cet appareil de malheur (mauvais souvenir de ma première année d'agent), que je me fais déjà harcelé par les nouveaux jeunots. Je sais bien que j'ai été à leur place y a cinq ans mais je ne me rappelles pas qu'à l'époque, j'ai été aussi collante avec mes supérieurs. Bon ok, je suis la nièce du grand patron mais à part ça je suis comme eux. Mais bon, restons calme, je ne vais pas commencer ma journée par un meurtre, même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Alors que je me rapproche de mon bureau pour poser mes affaires, j'aperçois mon coéquipier avachi sur son bureau. Je souris sachant très bien pourquoi il est dans cet état.

**- Du mal à récupérer beau gosse.**

Seul un grognement me répond.

**- Tu te fais vieux on dirait.**

**- C'est ça fout toi de ma gueule. **

**- Tu devrais arrêter les virées, t'arrive plus à tenir.**

**- Eh ! Je suis plus vieux que toi alors tu me dois un peu plus de respect.**

**- Donc j'avais raison grand père.**

**- Comment tu peux être aussi énergique?!** me demande-t-il en relevant la tête.

**- L'exercice mon cher, l'exercice y a que ça de vrai.**

**- Me dis pas que tu as réussi à te lever pour courir alors qu'on est rentré à 3h du mat.**

**- Je te ferais dire que nous on est rentré à 1h, pas comme toi et ta dulcinée.**

**- Peut être mais vous avez pas du dormir tout de suite, vous connaissant.**

**- Emmett sors de ce corps et rends moi mon meilleur ami,** dis-je en prenant un air horrifiée.

**- Que veux tu à force de trainer avec ton frère, c'est normal que je sois comme ça.**

**- Ouais bah stop ! Allez debout, on à une réunion qui nous attends je te rappel.**

**- Ouais je sais, je crois que la journée va être longue,** dit-il en soupirant et en sortant du bureau.

Je rigole tout en le suivant. On arrive très rapidement à la salle de réunion. Angéla et Ben sont déjà là ainsi que l'autre équipe, Jane et Alec. Mais heureusement le grand patron n'est pas encore là.

**- Salut tous le monde,** dimes-nous en nous asseyant.

**- Salut les fêtards,** nous répond Alec en rigolant.

**- Comment tu... ?**

**- Vu ta tête il y a pas trente six mille solutions,** lui répond Jane.

**- Je crois bien que je vais en prendre pour mon grade toute la journée,** dit Jazz en soupirant.

**- Tant que tu es concentré sur l'enquête et que tu ne t'endors pas pendant la réunion ça ira. Sinon gare à toi !**, répond mon oncle qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Comme toujours, tous le monde est plus ou moins surpris, vu qu'Aro a souvent l'habitude d'arriver sans que l'on ne l'entende, exception faite, moi. C'est une des choses qu'il nous a inculqué à mon frère et moi.

**- Oui patron**, lui répond-il en se redressant.

Je sourie devant l'attitude de Jazz. Il a toujours été impressionné par mon oncle alors qu'il le connait depuis qu'il est tout jeune. Comme quoi les bonnes vieilles habitudes sont tenaces.

**- Bon alors, vu que tous le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer. Ça fait des mois que nos services flanchent sur cette enquête et plus ça va, moins on avance. Alors est-ce que vous avez de nouvelles pistes ou infos ?**

**- On a réussi à arrêter quelques uns des hommes de Mr Volturov ainsi que certaines des prostituées mais ils ne veulent rien cracher**, commence Ben.

**- Et la fouille dans l'entrepôt qu'on a saisi en début de semaine ?**

**- Que dalle, ils avaient réussi à tout déplacer avant notre arrivée. La seule chose qu'on a pu retrouver c'est des tonnes d'empreintes dont celle de Volturov, **lui répond Jane.

**- D'après notre informateur, il y aurait une arrivée de deux camions en provenance du Mexique, qui seraient prévu pour dans une semaine. Mais le lieu reste encore inconnu. Il doit nous tenir au courant,** continue Alec.

**- Est ce que votre informateur sait si Volturov sera présent ce jour là ?**

**- Oui, d'après ce qu'il a pu entendre oui. Les transactions ne se font jamais sans lui et son fils,** répond Jazz.

**- Bella tu es bien silencieuse depuis le début, un problème ?**

**- Désolé je vérifiais seulement un détail.**

**- Quelque chose qui cloche ?** me demande-t-il en adoptant son regard interrogateur.

**- Non, tout va bien**, lui répondis-je en mentant.

Bien sûr, qu'il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, mais je préfère ne rien dire, avant d'avoir trouvé ce que c'est. Le reste de la réunion tourna principalement autour de cette future arrivée de clandestins. Pour finir Aro nous demanda de réinterroger les principaux sbires qu'on a pu arrêté. Personnellement je ne penses pas qu'ils parleront plus, mais bon c'est les ordres et puis on a rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Il nous salue puis sort de la pièce non sans m'avoir demandé de venir le voir quand j'aurais fini mes interrogatoires. Cela présage une bonne séance de tirage des vers du nez. J'ai toujours eu du mal à lui cacher mes sentiments ou pensées heureusement que ce n'est qu'avec lui sinon j'aurais du soucis à me faire dans mon métier.

**- Bon c'est reparti pour un tour**, dit Jazz me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. **Bon on se sépare le boulot ou on fait tout ensemble ?**

**- Non on se sépare, on ira plus vite. Je vais commencer par la prostituée que j'ai vu en dernier hier.**

**- Je croyais qu'elle ne t'avais rien appris de concret et en plus elle ne fait pas partie des membres proches de Volturov.**

**- Oui mais j'ai juste un détail à vérifier.**

**- Ok bon ba moi je vais m'occuper d'un des bras droit, Félix Polievski. **

**- Ok a tout.**

**- Ouais on se retrouve au bureau pour débriefer.**

**- Pas de problème.**

Puis je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, direction l'étage supérieure pour chercher la détenue. Passé les taches administratives de sécurité, deux agents sortent la femme de la cellule et me l'emmène dans la première salle d'interrogatoire. Pendant qu'ils la font assoir, je vais chercher deux cafés et retourne dans la salle.

**- Merci messieurs, vous pouvez disposez.**

- Bien agent Swan.

Dès qu'ils sont sorti de la pièce, je met la caméra en route et m'assoit.

**- Bonjour Mlle Sanchez.**

**- Bonjour**, me répond-elle avec légèrement un accent mexicain.

**- Bien je sais que je vous ai déjà interrogé mais il y a un petit détail que je voudrais éclaircir avec vous.**

**- Je vous ai pourtant dit tout ce que je sais. Je ne voie pas ce que je pourrais vous apprendre de plus.**

**- Vous êtes une des seules mis à part deux ou trois filles, à avoir été aussi prêt de Mr Volturov.**

A la mention du nom de son patron, elle frissonne. La réaction tout à fait normale de chacune de ses victimes car bien sûre, que toutes ces filles qu'on a pu arrêté, ne sont que des pions entre les mains de cette pourriture. Elles sont juste un gagne pain et aussi un amusement pour lui et ses partenaires d'affaires.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne pourra plus vous faire de mal tout comme ses sbires**, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne afin de la rassurer.

**- Vous ne le connaissez pas, il connait beaucoup de monde.**

**- C'est pour ça, que je vous interroge de nouveau. Vous semblez en savoir plus sur lui que vous ne le dites. **

**- J'ai pu voir de nombreuses choses pendant toutes ces années.**

**- Oui je me doutes, surtout que d'après vos dires, vous avez été enlevées dès l'âge de 10 ans.**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant. **

**- J'ai fait quelques recherches et je suis tombée sur votre nom dans les dossiers des enfants disparu. Et ce qui m'a interpellé, c'est que vous avez disparu juste après la mort de vos parents. **

**- Mes souvenirs sont très flou, vous savez.**

**- Vos parents ont été tués dans des circonstances assez semblables à d'autres meurtres qui ont eu lieu dans les années précédentes et suivantes également.**

**- Et alors je ne vois pas le rapport avec …. Mr Volturov.**

**- Vous êtes sûr que vous vous ne rappelez de rien sur ce jour-là ?**

**- Puisque je vous dis que non, est ce qu'on peut arrêter ?, je ne sais rien, **dit-elle en commençant à paniquer.

Je sens bien qu'elle a peur de parler malgré le fait qu'elle soit à l'abri maintenant. Tout comme je sens qu'elle me ment. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle se rappelle de ce jour là, mais je ne pourrais rien lui tirer aujourd'hui et encore moins dans les prochains jours. Et pourtant, je sens qu'elle pourrait m'apporter la pièce manquante qui me permettrait de confirmer mes suppositions. C'est pas grave il me reste une autre alternative, elle est juste un peu plus longue.

**- D'accord, c'est pas grave. On va vous reconduire dans votre cellule et ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupe de tout faire pour votre mise en protection.**

**- Désolée de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez vous m'avez bien aidé.**

Je sors de la pièce et demande aux deux agents de la reconduire dans sa cellule. Puis je retourne à mon bureau.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Le reste de la matinée j'ai fait quelques recherches sur cette femme et passé quelques coup de téléphone pour en apprendre plus sur la mort de ses parents. Et c'est grâce à cela, que j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient été tués dans les mêmes circonstances que mes parents et que son père faisait parti de la police comme toutes les personnes qui ont été tués jusqu'à présent. Et qu'en plus, toutes ces victimes avaient travaillé sur Mr Volturov et ses trafics en tout genre. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour faire le rapprochement et trouver ainsi la pièce manquante au puzzle du meurtre de mes parents.

Sauf que ce jour-là, sous le choc de la découverte, je suis allée me défouler dans la salle de combat de l'agence. C'est toujours comme ça que je réagis quand je vais mal ou que j'ai besoin de libérer ma haine. Évidemment mon état n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Jazz qui s'est empressé de me questionner tout en douceur. Il n'est parvenu à me faire cracher le morceau qu'hier. Cependant je ne lui ai pas révélé que je savais où se trouve Volturov et sa clique. Mais je pense qu'il aura vite fait de trouvé toutes les preuves dans mon ordi, malgré que j'ai tout effacé. Il a toujours été un crack au niveau ordinateur. Au moins cela permettra, de me retrouver au cas où ça tournerez mal.

Tiens en parlant de mal tourner, la situation se complique. Une dizaine d'hommes se rapprochent de ma position avec à leur tête Démétriov. Évidemment je me trouve dans un couloir sans moyen d'issu. Alors que je les entends arriver, je pénètre dans la première pièce qui se trouve à ma portée et verrouille la porte. Je les entends passer devant la porte et en particulier Démétriov qui hurle à ses hommes de se disperser afin de me trouver. Et alors que je continu d'écouter ce qu'il se passe en dehors de la pièce, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Tellement j'étais concentrée sur Démétriov, je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, pour un agent du FBI, ça craint. Je me retourne donc précipitamment en brandissant mon flingue sur la dite personne. Et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise de tomber sur Caïus, lui même. Il ne semble aucunement effrayé par ma présence ou le fait que je pointe une arme sur lui. Au contraire il m'adresse un sourire narquois tout en me regardant de bas en haut.

**- Alors c'est vous qui causez autant de soucis à mes gardes. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendez pas à que ce soit une femme et encore moins une si jolie femme.**

**- Je suppose que vous avez bipé vos chiens de garde et qu'ils vont rappliqué dans la seconde.**

**- Pourquoi donc ferais-je ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour m'occuper de vous ?**

**- Que vous pensez. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable ?**

**- Détrompez vous jeune fille ou devrais-je dire Agent Swan !**

Pour le coup, je reste stupéfiée. Comment peut-il me connaître. J'ai pourtant toujours essayé de rester discrète pendant toutes mes années de recherche sur lui.

**- Vous croyez vraiment que je ne connais pas toutes les personnes qui essayent de me tuer. Mais vous n'êtes pas la première, ni la dernière. Surement une des plus coriaces, ça je ne le dénigre pas. Mais pensez vous vraiment que vous réussirez à me tuer alors que vous êtes toute seule contre moi et mes hommes ?!**

**- Je croyais que vous n'aviez besoin de personne pour vous débarrassez de moi ?**

Pour toute réponse il se mit à rire avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers un bar. Il commença à se servir un verre, du whisky à première vue.

**- Vous n'avez vraiment peur de rien, Agent Swan. J'apprécie cette qualité chez mes adversaires et encore plus chez les femmes. Un verre de whisky peut être ?**

**- Je ne suis pas là pour bavasser ou boire un verre, Mr Volturov**

**- Non, c'est vrai. Vous êtes là pour venger la mort de vos parents. **

**- Comment …**

**- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis au courant de tout vous concernant. Je me rappelle très bien de la nuit où j'ai tué vos parents,** me répond-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je sens la rage revenir encore plus fortement qu'au début de notre échange. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'appuyer sur la gâchette mais cette mort serait trop douce pour cet être immonde. Je veux le voir souffrir quand je lui ôterais la vie, voir la souffrance et la peur dans ses yeux avant que je ne l'achève. Cette même souffrance et peur qu'il a infligé à mes parents et toutes ses autres victimes.

**- C'est dommage que j'ai pas pu vous avoir à l'époque. Je suis sûre que je me serais beaucoup amusé à vous dresser. Vous êtes si coriace et déterminée, ça aurait été plus que jouissif.**

**- Vous êtes encore pire que je le pensais. Mais ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, vu les horreurs que vous avez fait. Vous pensez peut être me déstabilisé par vos paroles ou me faire sortir de mes gonds, mais je ne vous ferez pas ce plaisir.**

**- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Vous êtes vraiment comme votre mère. Elle aussi est restée forte jusqu'à la fin. Elle n'a même pas crié quand je l'ai fait mienne. Elle s'est débattu pendant tout le long et cela ne faisait qu'accroitre ma soif d'elle. **

Pendant tout son discours, j'essaye de rester maitre de moi même. Ne surtout pas céder, il n'attend que ça me voir flancher pour pouvoir ensuite me tuer. Cela fait parti de sa stratégie, il aime pousser ses victimes à bout. Il aime par dessus tout lire la haine dans les yeux de ses victimes puis la peur quand il est sur le point d'abuser d'elle ou pire de les tuer. Mais je ne lui ferais pas ce cadeau, j'ai été entrainé pendant des années à préserver mes émotions et surtout je n'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps, pour flancher maintenant. Malheureusement, ce jeu ne va pas pouvoir durer éternellement, et cela parce que Démétriov ou un autre des gardes fera bientôt irruption dans cette pièce quand ils verront que je ne suis nulle part autre. Et cela ne saurait tarder.

**- Mais vous savez ce qui était le plus excitant, c'était votre père qui hurlait à côté. Il était dans un tel état de rage et de haine, vraiment pathétique. Et le meilleur, c'est quand j'en ai fini avec votre mère et que je l'ai tué devant ses yeux. Là, je me suis approché de lui et je lui chuchoté que j'avais hâte de faire la même chose avec ses enfants et surtout sa magnifique petite fille chérie, **dit-il en me fixant avec le même regard pervers qu'au début.

**- La ferme ! **criais-je en me rapprochant de lui et en pointant mon arme sur sa tête.

**- Enfin tu craques, je vais pouvoir enfin me divertir.**

**- Fermez là, je ne veux plus entendre votre voix de gros pervers. Vous croyez vraiment être invincible et intouchable, mais vous vous trompez. Vous n'êtes qu'un malade de plus dans ce monde, personne ne se rappellera de vous après votre mort. Vous n'aurez pas ce sourire quand je vous achèverais. Vous supplierez votre mère que je vous épargne en pleurant comme un bébé. **

**- Tu sembles bien sûre de toi. Mais dit moi, qu'est ce que t'apportera ma mort. Comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas le premier ni le dernier. **

**- Vous avez tué mes parents, la raison me semble évidente mais vous avez détruit aussi de nombreuses autres vies. **

Alors qu'il va de nouveau répliquer, la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître un Démtriov plus qu'essoufflé.

**- Père, nous ….**

Il se fige après m'avoir aperçu, puis brandit son arme sur moi. Tout comme je le fais sur son père.

**- Lâchez cette arme sinon je vous butes.**

**- A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, sinon ton cher papa n'aura plus de tête. **

**- Vous ne sortirez pas vivante d'ici alors lâchez cette putain d'arme.**

**- Vous avez vraiment raté l'éducation de votre fils. La politesse ne doit pas faire parti des enseignements que vous lui avez inculqué.**

**- Vous me plaisez de plus en plus Isabella.**

Je frissonne à cause du ton de sa voix après avoir prononcé mon prénom. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître, car cela lui ferait trop plaisir. Alors que je vais lui répliquer une autre réponse bien cinglante, j'aperçois un homme en train de me viser de derrière la fenêtre, j'ai juste le temps de me jeter à terre avant d'entendre la déflagration.

Puis tout s'accélère, Caïus se précipite vers son bureau pour certainement prendre son arme. Je peux voir qu'il est blessé au flanc, il a surement du se prendre la balle qui m'étais destinée. Je sourie à cette pensée mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ça, que j'entends Démétriov qui fonce sur moi en criant qu'il va me tuer. Je m'écarte au moment où il me vise en roulant au sol et réussit à le faire tomber. Sous le choc, son arme lui échappe et j'en profite pour la jeter au loin. Alors que je vais pour le viser de mon arme, il m'attrape le bras et me fait ainsi tirer en l'air. Je me défends du mieux que je peux mais le combat est rude. C'est qu'il est coriace, le salaud. Dans une énième tentative de le faire lâcher prise, je fais ce que mon frère m'a appris quand j'étais plus jeune et qu'un mec était trop entreprenant avec moi. Un bon coup dans les bijoux de famille, et on peut dire que ça marche. Il part en arrière et j'en profite pour récupérer mon arme qui m'avait échappé. Au moment où je l'attrape et me retourne pour le viser, il se jette sur moi. Puis je sens son corps s'effondrer sur le mien après l'avoir atteint. J'entends alors un cri derrière moi, je me dégage du poids de Démétriov et aperçois Caïus se tenir difficilement près de la cheminée. Son visage n'est que souffrance et fureur alors qu'il me fixe.

**- Sale pute, tu as tué mon fils. Tu vas souffrir pour ça,** dit-il en attrapant un katana et en fonçant sur moi.

Je me relève juste au moment où il assène sa lame sur ma position. Je profite du temps qu'il lui faut pour se repositionner pour m'attaquer, pour attraper un des autres katana qui orne le mur de son bureau.

**- Je vais te massacrer, sale ….**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra pourriture.**

Puis s'enchaine coup sur coup. Il reste fort malgré sa blessure. Je commence à fatiguer mais j'essaye de rester forte malgré qu'il me fasse reculer de plus en plus vers le feu présent dans la cheminée. Alors qu'il va me toucher au flanc, je me décale une énième fois sur le côté. Malheureusement il en profite pour attraper le bâton avec lequel il remue les buches dans le feu et me le lance dessus. Je parvins de justesse à l'éviter en me baissant et en l'atteignant au niveau de la jambe. Il hurle sous le choc mais arrive quand même à me toucher au flanc. Il faut que j'arrive très vite à le faire flancher car je sens bien que mes forces s'amenuisent de plus en plus. Quant à lui, il semble devenir de plus en plus fou. La fureur et la haine dans ses yeux semblent grandir d'avantage. Alors que j'amorce un coup vers son côté gauche, là où il est le plus amoché, il arrive à me faire lâcher mon katana et me renverser à terre. Le choc est rude mais, la chance est de mon côté, car j'atterris juste à côté de l'arme de Démétriov. Je l'attrape et pointe la poitrine de Caïus alors qu'il fonce sur moi. Le temps semble s'arrêter, au moment où il reçoit la balle. Je peux lire la surprise dans son regard alors qu'il regarde en direction de sa blessure fatale. Il s'écroule tout doucement au sol et je m'approche de lui. Je peux lire la panique et la peur dans ses yeux alors que la mort commence à le gagner. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, je le fixe, afin de graver dans ma mémoire ses dernières expressions.

Et au moment où il sombre enfin, toute la pression qui m'habitait jusqu'à présent s'évanouit pour ne laisser qu'un vide immense. Ma raison d'être depuis la mort de mes parents vient de me quitter et je me sens enfin allégée de ce poids que je portais depuis des années mais également vidée. Comme si cette force qui m'habitait depuis toujours m'avait abandonné en même temps que Caïus mourrait. Cependant mes blessures me ramènent trop vite à la réalité et surtout le feu qui s'est déclaré dans la pièce pendant notre combat. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me relever et me dirige lentement mais surement vers la sortie. Malheureusement sur mon chemin, je rencontre les derniers hommes qui ont échappé à mon entrée dans cette foutue baraque. J'arrive à les tuer tous mais le dernier parvint à me toucher dans l'abdomen. C'est le coup de trop, je m'effondre au sol. Je sens que mon énergie s'amenuise de plus en plus. Je n'ai plus la force de me porter et quitter cette maison. Et pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans la maison, je me permets de penser à ma famille et surtout à Edward. Je n'aurais pas la chance de le revoir et lui dire combien je l'aime. Combien je le remercie d'être entré dans ma vie et de m'avoir redonné foi en l'amour et la vie. A mon frère, de m'avoir toujours protégé, car sans lui je n'aurais jamais réussi à survivre à tout ce qui nous est arrivé. A mes meilleurs amis, pour tous les délires qu'ont a partagé et tous ses moments où ils m'ont réconfortés après mes cauchemars. A mon oncle et ma tante, sans qui ont aurait jamais eu la chance, mon frère et moi, de grandir dans un environnement sain et protégé. Aux Cullen, ma seconde famille qui nous ont accepté Emmett et moi à bras ouvert. Je sais que ma mort les détruira et je n'ose imaginer la peine et la souffrance que ressentira Edward au moment où il découvrira ma mort. Je ne pourrais plus sentir son odeur si envoutante, ni ses mains sur mon corps, son corps pressé contre le mien et surtout en moi. Alors que je sens le froid prendre possession de mon corps, j'entends comme des voix lointaine qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Et avant de sombrer, il me semble entendre mon nom et voir le visage de mon ange. Je lui murmure « Je t'aime » avant de sombrer pour de bon.

**POV Edward**

Encore un réveil sans ma belle à mes côtés. Je devrais y être habitué depuis le temps mais non j'espère toujours que pour une fois, elle soit encore là et non partie encore pour une autre enquête. Mais bon, entre mon métier et le sien, on est habitué à peu se côtoyer et en particulier le matin. Alors comme tous les matins, je me lève en soupirant dû au manque de ma bien aimée. Et oui que voulez vous, je suis complètement accro de cette femme et cela n'est pas près de changer. Je suis le seul qui est réussi à la faire changer concernant ses principes envers les hommes, alors je serai fou de la laisser partir. Et aujourd'hui, je vais encore plus nous lier, si cela est possible. Cependant, avant de le faire, je vais devoir en parler avec son frère et on peut dire que ça va pas être de la tarte. Malgré qu'Emmett soit mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai rencontré Bella, j'ai quand même un peu la trouille. Il est super sympa mais quand ça concerne sa sœur, il devient tout autre. Mais quand on connait leur passé, on comprend tout de suite qu'il soit aussi protecteur même si cette dernière est tout à fait capable de se protéger toute seule. Oh oui, ça c'est sûr, une vrai reine au combat. C'est une des choses qui me rend fou d'elle. Et voilà que je me perds de nouveau dans mes fantasmes en compagnie de ma magnifique petite amie et peut être très bientôt fiancée. Seule solution pour calmer mes ardeurs, une bonne douche froide afin de faire redescendre la pression. Après avoir quelques peu calmé mes ardeurs, je file m'habiller, attrape ma veste en cuir et les clé de mon bébé ( ma volvo). Et oui comme tout homme qui se respecte, je suis fou de ma voiture, même si aujourd'hui elle arrive en second plan après mon ange.

J'arrive rapidement à la caserne, puis après mettre garé, je file au vestiaire non sans avoir dit bonjour aux gars déjà présent.

**- Je te jure mec, elle va me rendre complètement dingue. A 3h du mat, elle m'a réveillé pour que j'aille lui acheter du poisson et des oignons frit. J'ai du tourner dans toute la ville pendant 1h avant de trouver ce qu'elle voulait.**

**- Pauvre vieux, c'est les joies des femmes enceinte.**

Je rigole en rejoignant Emmett et James devant nos casiers.

**- Salut les gars !**

**- Eh Edward, comment tu vas mec ?**

**- Très bien James et toi ?**

**- Impec, malheureusement c'est pas la même chose pour notre petit Emmett, **dit-il en rigolant.

**- C'est ça fou toi de ma gueule James mais tu verras quand Vicky sera enceinte tu riras moins.**

**- Il a pas tord, Victoria a un tempérament de feu.**

Pour le coup, James se tut et devint bizarrement très blanc avant de se dépêcher de mettre ses chaussures et quitter le vestiaire sous nos rires.

**- Alors vieux, comment ça va ainsi que ma petite sœur chérie ?**

**- Très bien et pour Bella, elle était déjà partie ce matin mais elle va bien.**

**- Ouais toujours au boulot. A ce qu'il paraît ils sont sur une grosse enquête en ce moment.**

**- Ouais et ça lui prend vachement la tête.**

**- Vraiment et elle t'a dit pourquoi ?!**

Évidemment il s'inquiète pour elle, comme toujours. Mais je ne peux le lui reprocher, vu que je suis pareil, voir même pire selon les dires de Bella.

**- Je sais pas, tu sais bien qu'elle ne dit jamais rien concernant ses enquêtes. Et même si elle le pouvait, elle le ferait pas. Peut être que je me fais des idées, je sais pas.**

**- Ouais, elle a toujours été du genre secrète depuis...**

Je sens qu'il bute sur les derniers mots et je sais pourquoi. Il a le même regard que Bella quand il pense à la mort de leurs parents. Je décide alors de changer de sujet afin d'alléger l'atmosphère qui est devenu d'un coup un peu trop étouffante.

**- Sinon je voulais te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Euh …. oui quoi ? **dit -il après avoir secoué la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

**- Je sais que c'est un peu vieux jeu, mais mes parents m'ont éduqué ainsi alors, …. euh. **

**- On dirait que tu vas confesser un meurtre, respire vieux, **dit-il en rigolant et en me tapant le bras.

**- Ouais désolé. Voilà je voulais te demander ta bénédiction car j'aimerais demander ta sœur en mariage.**

**- Mais c'est génial, mec. Évidemment que j'accepte, tu es le gars qui a réussi à faire changer ma sœur et lui redonner goût en l'amour et surtout en la vie elle-même. Alors c'est un grand oui.**

Pour le coup, je peux enfin relâcher la pression et respirer de nouveau normalement.

**- Merci.**

**- Franchement tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire non,** dit-il en fermant son casier pendant que je fais la même chose.

**- On sait jamais, c'est quand même ta petite sœur alors...**

**- Tu es la meilleure personne pour elle et tu la rends heureuse, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.**

Pas le temps de s'épancher d'avantage, que la sirène retentit nous signalant ainsi une urgence. On se dépêche de rejoindre notre camion pendant que notre chef nous hurles des ordres.

**- Équipe 1 et 2 vous y allez, un incendie dans une villa dans le quartier de Santa Monica. Équipe 3 et 4, vous restez à la caserne.**

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée de lutte contre le feu. Le feu, toute ma vie et ce depuis mon enfance. Un choix de carrière qui a horrifié mes parents et en particulier ma mère quand elle l'a apprit. C'est vrai qu'elle me voyait plus en médecin comme mon père ou pianiste. Il est vrai que pendant longtemps je voulais devenir un grand pianiste de renommé. Mais tout a changé le jour de mes 10 ans quand il y a eu le feu dans mon école. Ce jour là, je suis retourné dans l'école et ce malgré l'interdiction de ma professeur afin de sauver une fillette de 8 ans qui été restée coincée dans les toilettes. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai découvert ma véritable vocation et depuis je me suis battu pour en arriver là où j'en suis. Et je ne changerais ma place pour rien au monde sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je me pose de plus en plus de question. Et si un jour, il m'arrivait quelque chose, que deviendrait Bella. Je sais que ma mort la ferait redevenir comme avant ou pire encore. C'est la même peur que j'ai, quand elle part tous les matins. Cependant je ne vois pas lui demander d'arrêter son métier tout comme elle ne le ferait pas pour moi. C'est un cercle vicieux et je pense qu'il en sera toujours ainsi.

Alors qu'on arrive sur le lieu de l'incendie, je secoue la tête pour retrouver ma concentration. C'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée alors que je vais affronter un feu, qui au vu, de ce que je peux apercevoir, en descendant du camion, est plus qu'important. Emmett, James, Laurent et moi nous équipons afin de rentrer dans la demeure tandis que le reste de l'équipe commence à sortir les pompes à incendie. Alors qu' Eléazar, notre chef et mentor, nous dicte nos ordres, trois hummers s'arrêtent en trombe à nos côtés. Bizarrement j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et quand je vois Jasper et le reste de l'équipe de Bella en descendre, mes doutes se confirment.

**- Jasper mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?** lui demande Emmett en s'approchant de lui.

**- C'est Bella...** dit-il en perdant toutes ses couleurs.

**- Quoi Bella ? **commence-t-il a hurler.

**- Elle est dans cette baraque.**

Et là sans réfléchir, une seconde de plus, j'enfile mon casque et me rue vers la maison sans même faire attention aux autres qui me hurlent de les attendre. Je cours comme un dingue vers l'entrée puis enfonce la porte. La baraque est immense mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. La fumée est déjà bien trop présente et ce dès l'entrée. Plus j'avance dans la maison, plus je découvre des cadavres, que des hommes criblé de balle et la peur me submerge de plus en plus. Mais purée qu'est ce qu'elle est venu faire dans cette baraque et ce encore plus toute seule. Au détour d'un couloir, je retrouve Emmett et je peux voir l'inquiétude et la peur dans son regard. Il me fait signe qu'il n'a rien trouvé et on continu donc notre avancée. Alors que je commence à perdre espoir de la retrouvée, on arrive dans une immense pièce et c'est là que je la découvre au sol. Je me rue sur elle en criant son nom tout comme Emmett.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je tombe à genoux et prend immédiatement son pouls. Il est plus que faible. Elle a de multiples blessures aux jambes mais le plus grave étant sa blessure par balle dans l'abdomen. Elle semble encore consciente mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. Ses yeux se posent quelques secondes sur moi, elle me sourie et me murmure ce qui semble être un « Je t'aime » avant de sombrer. Je me dépêche alors de l'attraper dans mes bras et cours vers la sortie avec Emmett qui m'ouvre le chemin en choisissant les meilleures options de sortie vu que le feu a encore gagné du terrain. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, toute mon attention est portée sur Bella dans mes bras. Je n'ai plus conscience du reste et me rend à peine compte du fait qu'on est enfin sorti de la maison. C'est seulement quand les ambulanciers arrivent vers moi pour la mettre sur un brancard que je prend enfin conscience du reste. Au moment où l'ambulancier demande qui veux monter avec elle, je jette désespérément un regard vers Emmett. Je sais qu'il a tout autant envie d'aller avec elle mais il me fait quand même signe d'y aller, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Je vois bien qu'il se retient de pleurer mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps. La dernière image que j'ai avant que les portes de l'ambulance se referme, c'est Emmett au sol avec Jazz à ses côtés. Je ferme les yeux afin de garder mes larmes en moi et porte mon attention sur ma bien aimée. Deux ambulanciers s'activent autour d'elle en parlant dans un langage médical auquel je ne comprend que dalle. Mais pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir qu'elle est plus que mal en point et que son état est des plus critique.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital me semble durer une éternité. Je suis comme déconnectée de la réalité. Mon cerveau est sans dessus dessous. Puis je reviens tout doucement à la réalité, quand on arrive à l'hôpital. J'entends alors une voix que je reconnais très bien.

**- Edward qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Bella... merde !**

Je ne peux même pas lui répondre, les mots sont comme bloquées dans ma gorge. Je suis mon père et les ambulanciers qui lui donnent ses constantes, dans les couloirs en conservant mon regard sur Bella. Je ne peux pas décrocher mes yeux de son visage et son corps meurtri. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle disparaisse si je la perd de vue. C'est peut être con mais si... elle ne doit pas s'en sortir, je veux garder jusqu'à la dernière seconde, son visage, en mémoire. Malheureusement très vite, il faut que je la quitte pour qu'elle aille au bloc, mon cœur se déchire à cette idée. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte. Que vais-je devenir si elle n'est plu. Mon monde ne tourne que pour elle, sans elle je ne suis plus rien et je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre.

**- Edward, regarde moi.** J'entends à peine mon père.** Edward !**

Je fixe mon regard perdu sur lui.

**- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord. On va tout faire pour la sauver. C'est une battante, elle va s'en sortir.**

**- Ramène la moi papa, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt,** dis-je en commençant à pleurer.

**- Elle ne va pas mourir fiston, elle ne va pas mourir,** dit-il en me serrant brièvement l'épaule puis il disparaît derrière les portes qui mènent au bloc.

Puis je m'effondre au sol en libérant enfin toute ma peine retenu depuis le moment où je l'ai découvert dans cette foutue baraque. Je suis totalement out et je laisse toute ma tristesse et ma peur m'envahir. Tout le reste est flou. J'entends des voix et je sens à peine qu'on me soulève et qu'on m'assoit sur une chaise. La seule chose que je ressens, c'est les caresses apaisantes de ma mère et son odeur maternel qui m'entoure. Je me laisse totalement allé dans ses bras. Je n'ose penser à l'après et surtout pas à un après sans _elle. _Mon esprit et mon corps refusent cette idée. Ce serait la fin de mon monde et de ma vie si elle venait à mourir.

**POV Bella**

Je marche dans un endroit où tout est blanc. J'entends comme des bribes de voix mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elles peuvent raconter. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait me dire où je suis. Est ce que je suis morte ? Les hommes se demandent souvent à quoi ressemble la mort ou ce qu'il peut y avoir après. Eh bien, si la mort ressemble à cela et bien c'est vraiment de la merde. Où est l'intérêt de marcher sans savoir où l'on va et en entendant une multitudes de voix sans savoir qui te parle. Et moi qui pensais que je pourrais enfin me reposer et être au calme au moment où je mourrais, je me suis bien trompée. Et puis le paradis, s'il existe vraiment, ne devrait pas être aussi vide. Où sont tous les gens qui sont mort avant moi ? Où sont mes parents ? L'angoisse commence à prendre possession de mon être alors que je m'imagine errer ici pour l'éternité, toute seule. Peut être que c'est ma punition pour avoir tué autant de gens et ce même s'ils étaient des criminels et des monstres. Je me laisse tomber au sol et me recroqueville sur moi même. Où est passé ma joie de l'avoir tué, où est passé cette force qui m'habitait et m'a toujours permis de tout affronter. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau cette enfant meurtri par la perte de ses parents et qui se laissent sombrer dans la peine sans combattre. Alors que je sens mes larmes coulé, une douce voix m'appelle. Je relève les yeux vers la source de ce son magnifique. Un son qu'il me semble connaître.

**- Ma puce, ne pleures pas on est là.**

Je suffoque devant la vision que j'ai devant moi. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme se rapprochent de moi en me souriant. Je les reconnais de suite et mon cœur se gonfle de joie. Je n'ose même pas y croire. J'essaye de me calmer et les mots arrivent tant bien que mal à sortir de ma bouche.

**- Maman... Papa.**

**- Oui ma princesse, c'est nous.**

Je ferme les yeux et sourie en savourant la voix si rauque et chaude de mon père. Puis j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et les voient à seulement deux pas de moi. Je me lève alors précipitamment et saute dans les bras de ma mère. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur si apaisante. Mon père nous serre toutes les deux et m'embrasse le front. Je me sens enfin chez moi. Je les ai enfin retrouvé. Après toutes ces années, il me semble redevenir une enfant. Un enfant chéri et protégé par ses parents.

**- Vous m'avez tellement manqué,** dis-je en serrant ma mère d'avantage et en pleurant.

**- Toi aussi mon bébé, chut !, tout va bien. On est là.**

Après ce qui me semble un temps bien trop court, ma mère desserrent ses bras et caresse mon visage tout en effaçant mes larmes. Je ferme les yeux sous cette sensation qui m'avait tant manqué.

**- Tu es tellement belle. On est fier de la femme que tu es devenu. Tu as su t'en sortir et surtout tu as laissé les autres percer ta carapace. En particulier à ce merveilleux jeune homme qu'est Edward.**

Je sens mon cœur se serrer à la mention du nom de mon petit ami. Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais pas permise de penser à lui ou le reste de ma famille. Et encore moins depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes parents. Comment peut on en même temps débordé de joie mais aussi souffrir atrocement de l'absence de l'être aimé et toutes ces autres personnes chère ?

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, tu les retrouveras bientôt.**

**- Quoi ?!** dis-je sous le choc des paroles de ma mère.

**- Ton heure n'est pas encore arrivé ma princesse. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre. **

**- Mais pourquoi suis-je là alors ? Et puis je ne veux pas vous quitter alors que je viens seulement de vous retrouver. **

**- Tu es là parce que tu es entre la vie et la mort mais ce n'est pas ton heure. On ne t'a jamais quitté mon ange, on a toujours été en toi pendant toutes ses années. Même si on est plus là physiquement, on est toujours présent en ton frère et toi. On vous observe et on veille sur vous de là où on est. A chaque fois que tu auras besoin de nous, tu n'auras qu'à penser à nous et on t'apportera toute notre force. **

**- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose,** dis-je en baissant les yeux en pleurant de nouveau. **Ce n'est pas juste, vous n'auriez jamais du mourir. **

**- Je sais ma princesse mais malheureusement il en a été ainsi. Mais je te promets que tu nous retrouveras un jour, on sera tous réuni, nous, ton frère et toi ainsi que toute ta nouvelle famille. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu y retournes. Imagine la peine de ton frère ou celle d'Edward si tu venais à disparaître. Regarde les ainsi que le reste des gens qui t'aiment.**

Mon père me retourne et je vois apparaître devant mes yeux, une salle d'accueil d'hôpital. Tous les gens que j'aime sont là. Mon équipe est en pleur, même Jane qui est d'habitude si forte pleure dans les bras d'Alec. Ma tante est effondrée dans les bras de mon oncle. Ce dernier a les yeux dans le vague. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal sauf le jour de la mort de mes parents et qu'il nous a pris mon frère et moi. Puis il y a les Cullen, les filles sont en larmes. Alice et Rose sont dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Les voir aussi triste me tue mais ce n'est rien comparé à la souffrance que je peux lire dans le regard de mon frère. Il est assis par terre où plutôt recroquevillé sur lui-même et se balance d'avant en arrière. Les seules fois où je les vue ainsi c'était quand il faisait un cauchemar sur le meurtre de nos parents. J'aimerais tellement être près de lui et le prendre dans mes bras comme il l'a, de si nombreuses fois, fait pour moi. Lui dire que tout va bien et que l'on sera toujours ensemble. Que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

Puis je tourne mon regard vers la dernière personne et pas la moindre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il est. La vue qui s'offre à moi finit de m'achever. Edward, l'amour de ma vie, l'homme qui m'a sauvé d'une vie d'errance sans la moindre chance d'aimer de nouveau, est accroché à sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si il la lâchait, il s'effondrerait pour ne jamais plus se relever. Son visage est ravagé par une souffrance sans nom, ce dernier est baigné de larmes et ces dernières ne semblent pas prête de s'arrêter de couler. Esmée le berce et essaye de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle peut alors que sa peine se lit également sur son visage. Les voir tous aussi mal à cause de moi, me fait encore plus mal que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Je vois ce que j'ai subi quand mes parents sont morts. Toute cette peine qu'ils ont, fait écho à celle que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que mes parents ne reviendraient plus. Qu'ils ne me prendraient plus dans leur bras pour nos séances de câlins ou que je ne les entendraient plus nous dire « Je t'aime » à mon frère et moi. Je m'effondre au sol sous le poids de cette souffrance qui me submerge de nouveau. Comment mon corps peut-il ressentir autant de tristesse et de peine à la fois ?

**- Mon ange, je sais que cela te fait énormément de mal de les voir ainsi mais il le faut. Il faut que tu saches à quel point ta mort les détruirait tous.**

**- Il faut que tu les rejoignes, ils ont besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'eux. **

**- Vous allez tellement me manqué !**

**- Je sais mon ange, je sais. Mais on sera toujours là, depuis toujours et pour toujours.**

Je relève mon visage vers mon père suite à l'entente de ces derniers mots. Ces mots qu'il me disait tous les soirs quand il me souhaitait bonne nuit. Je saute alors dans ses bras afin de ressentir une dernière fois sa chaleur si réconfortante et apaisante. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou comme je l'ai fait précédemment avec ma mère. Je m'accroche à lui et respire à pleins poumons son odeur afin de la graver dans ma mémoire. Puis je fais de même avec ma mère. Je veux m'imprégner d'eux le plus possible avant de les quitter de nouveau. Mon cœur se pince de nouveau à cette pensée mais ils ont raison, toutes ces personnes ont besoin de moi tout autant que j'ai besoin d'eux. Ils m'ont tous aidés à revivre et m'ont toujours soutenu. Ils ont subi mon caractère de merde plus d'une fois sans jamais me juger ou m'en vouloir. Mon frère et mes meilleurs amis m'ont aidés à sortir de la dépression tandis qu'Edward m'as redonné le goût à la vie et m'a appris à aimer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent une minute de plus dans la peine et surtout la peur que je meures. Je veux les voir de nouveau heureux et plein de joie de vivre.

Je ressens de nouveau cette force qui m'a toujours habité depuis ce jour où j'ai décidé de venger mes parents et de m'en sortir. Je me desserre de l'éteinte de ma mère et les regarde une dernière fois. Je caresse leurs visages pour m'imprégner également de leurs traits.

**- Je vous aime tellement, depuis toujours et pour toujours.**

**- Nous aussi mon cœur, profite de la vie ma puce, tu le mérites plus que personne.**

Je les embrasse une dernière fois puis me relève. Me vient alors la pensée que je ne sais pas du tout comment faire pour les rejoindre. Que suis-je censée faire ?

**- Retournes toi vers eux et ferme les yeux en pensant très fort à eux. Et alors tu les retrouveras. Ne t'inquiètes pas nous sommes là avec toi, jusqu'au bout.**

Pour confirmer ses dires, mon père me retourne et pose sa main sur mon épaule, ma mère en fait de même. Je sens la chaleur de leurs corps et leurs amours me submerger. J'inspire un bon coup, je regarde de nouveau toutes ces personnes que j'aime plus que tout en finissant par l'amour de ma vie. Puis je ferme les yeux et me concentre de toutes mes forces sur eux. Ces êtres qui m'ont sauvés et sans qui je ne peux pas vivre.

Puis tout change, j'entends enfin distinctement les voix à mes côtés, une en particulier m'interpelle. C'est Carlisle, mon beau père, je perçois au son de sa voix qu'il est stressé de ne pas réussir à me ramener à la vie. J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma pensée que je sens ou plutôt ressent de nouveau les battements de mon cœur et le souffle de ma respiration. Je suis enfin revenu et malgré la douleur que je ressens de nouveau, je me sens bien et heureuse. Je suis revenu à la maison.

**POV Edward**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, dans les bras de ma mère à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et m'imaginer mille et un scénario sur l'avenir. La seule chose qui en ressort c'est la souffrance et la mort, car bien entendu, je sais déjà quelle sera l'issu si elle vient à mourir. Je ne penses même pas à la souffrance que mes proches ressentiront, il n'y a qu'elle et moi. Je suis bien trop dépendant d'elle pour imaginer passer une seule seconde de ma vie sans elle. C'est tout bonnement inimaginable. Si elle meurt je la rejoindrais, qu'importe les moyens qu'ils mettront en œuvre pour m'en empêcher, je le ferais.

Et alors que j'essaye d'imaginer le meilleur moyen d'en finir, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Ma mère stoppe ses caresses. Je fais alors ce qui me paraît un effort surhumain pour me décoller d'elle et regarder qui est venu m'annoncer soit ma renaissance ou alors ma futur mort. Comme je m'y attendais c'est mon père et il paraît plus qu'épuisé. Mais je perçois une étrange lueur dans son regard sans savoir comment l'interpréter. Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre dans la pièce, tout le monde regarde mon père dans l'attente. Il respire un bon coup puis sourit.

**- Elle est vivante, elle s'en est sorti. Elle y a échappé de peu mais on a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie interne.**

Et là c'est l'explosion tout autour de moi. Chacun se serre dans les bras et semble respirer de nouveau. Emmett s'approche de mon père et le prend dans ses bras. Il le serre et le remercie.

Pour ma part, je suis encore sous le choc, je n'arrive même pas à amorcer le moindre geste ou dire quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant intérieurement, j'exulte, je sens de nouveau la vie me traversée et réchauffer mon cœur endolori. Il me semble que j'arrive de nouveau à respirer normalement, sans cette boule qui m'obstruait précédemment. Je ressens alors l'envie je devrais plutôt dire, le besoin de la voir, de m'assurer que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve.

**- Est ce que l'on peut la voir ?**

Emmett se décale et regarde mon père en attendant sa réponse comme tout le monde. Mon père me regarde et acquiesce de la tête.

**- Oui mais pas trop longtemps, il faut qu'elle se repose.**

Il nous fait alors signe de le suivre. Ma mère me prend par le bras et on commence à suivre mon père. Elle m'apporte tout le soutient dont j'ai besoin. On arrive rapidement devant la porte de la chambre où mon ange se trouve. Mon père nous regarde puis ouvre la porte. J'entre le premier et ne fais que quelques pas avant de la voir. Elle semble si fragile et faible dans ce lit d'hôpital. Et pourtant elle a toujours ce visage d'ange qui m'a conquis et ce depuis le premier jour. Comme si elle avait perçu notre présence, elle se réveille doucement et ouvre les yeux difficilement. Elle semble désorientée mais au moment où son regard se fixe sur moi, elle m'adresse le plus beau sourire que j'ai pu voir dans mon existence. Ses yeux semblent s'illuminer à ma vue et je ne peux que lui répondre par le même genre de sourire. Je l'ai enfin retrouvée, j'ai enfin retrouvée l'amour de ma vie. Je suis de nouveau vivant et ce grâce à elle.

**POV Bella**

La douleur s'est quelque peu atténuée, j'ai l'impression de planer quelque peu mais cela doit être l'œuvre de la morphine. Heureusement car cette douleur était vraiment terrible. Alors que je me sens de plus en plus sombrer dans l'inconscient, je perçois de nouveau des bruits à mes côtés. Je fais alors un effort qui me semble surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux et c'est là que je les vois, ceux pour qui je me suis battu. Mais le visage qui retient toute mon attention, c'est celui de mon homme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Mes yeux s'illuminent à sa vue, il a toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi mais aujourd'hui cela est encore plus fort. Je me sens de nouveau entière et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà sorti de ce fichu lit pour lui sauter dans les bras et respirer à nouveau son odeur si enivrante et envoutante.

Malheureusement le charme est très vite rompu par la voix d'Alice qui crie mon prénom avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Comme toujours, elle est la plus démonstrative niveau affection et cela m'arrache même un petit rire tellement il est bon de la revoir tout comme les autres.

**- Oh Bella tu nous as tellement fait peur. Ne nous refais plus jamais ça sinon ça chauffera pour ton matricule,** dit-elle en me faisant son regard de je ne plaisante pas du tout.

**- Désolé ma Lili, je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là,** dis-je en baissant la tête sous le poids du remords.

Il est vrai que sur le coup je n'ai pas du tout pensé à tout ça, cela m'aurait déconcentré et éloigné de mon objectif. Cependant je me rends compte que j'aurais pu mourir et alors les abandonner tous.

**- Ma puce, calmes toi. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en veut mais le principal c'est qu'elle soit vivante,** lui répond mon meilleur ami en posant sa main sur l'épaule de mon amie.

Je relèves mon regard vers lui, ce dernier me sourie. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il ne me montrerait pas sa déception de ne lui avoir rien dit. Il a toujours été ainsi, à ne jamais blâmer les autres pour leurs actes. Je lui sourie en retour. Alice se décale et Jazz en profite pour m'embrasser sur le front puis il me chuchote.

**- Bon retour parmi nous chérie.**

Puis il me prend dans ses bras et je plonge alors mon visage dans son cou. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été dans ses bras, je me rends compte à quel point cela m'a manqué.

**- Je t'aime**

**- Moi aussi ma chérie.**

Cela me fait tellement du bien de me l'entendre dire. J'avais tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille, mais non, il est toujours le même et ce quelque soit, ce qu'il se passe. Il desserre son étreinte et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de laisser la place à sa sœur. Ma petit Rose, cela me tue de voir les traces de larmes sur son visage. En plus de supporter les inconvénients de la grossesse, il faut qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, quelle piètre meilleure amie je fais. Mais pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça qu'elle se jette presque dans mes bras.

**- Si tu savais comme je déteste, **dit-elle en pleurant

Je rigole suite à sa réplique, c'est tout elle de me dire ça. Ça toujours était ainsi entre nous. On a l'habitude depuis que l'on se connait de se dire ce genre de choses quand l'autre a dépassé les bornes ou a fait une grosse connerie.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Rose.**

Elle rigole à moitié, à l'entente de son surnom puis relâche son étreinte.

**- Ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras ainsi ma petite Swan.**

**- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Rose.**

C'est sa manière à elle de me montrer à quel point je lui ai fait peur et combien elle tient à moi. Elle me reprend une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de se relever non sans m'avoir embrassé la joue. Puis les retrouvailles se succèdent, après les pleurs d'Esmée, de ma tante ainsi que mon équipe ( et Jane qui était partagé entre les pleurs et l'envie de me tuer pour avoir fait cette énorme connerie comme elle l'appelle) vient le tour de mon parrain et père de cœur. Je ressens pour la première fois de la peur, la peur de voir la déception dans son regard. J'ai l'impression de redevenir une petite fille qui est sur le point de se faire disputer suite à une bêtise. Je n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Alors que j'attends le moment fatidique, je sens la main de mon parrain relever avec douceur mon visage vers le sien.

**- Ma chérie, n'ai pas peur de ma réaction. Tu sais bien que quoi qu'il arrive ou que tu fasses je te soutiendrais et t'aimerais toujours. Tu es comme ma fille et cela ne changera jamais.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me les dits mais cela a toujours le même effet. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'aurait été notre vie à mon frère et moi si lui et notre tante n'avaient pas été là. On auraient peut être été séparés et je n'aurais jamais rencontrés toutes ces personnes qui nous aiment tant. Sans eux, je ne serais pas là à l'heure d'aujourd'hui tout comme sans mon frère. Je leur dois tellement.

**- Ne pleures pas ma chérie. Chut ! **dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Comme avant avec mon père, je ressens cette chaleur si particulière m'envahir. Il lui ressemble tellement de ce point de vue là.

**- Je m'en veux tellement. Je suis tellement désolée.**

**- Ne penses plus à ça ma chérie**. **Tout est fini, tu es là et c'est tout ce qui comptes, **dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et en essuyant mes larmes. **On sait tous pourquoi tu as fait ça et même si tu n'aurais jamais du y aller toute seule, on sait que tu ne cherchais pas à nous faire souffrir. Tu en es incapable. Évidemment j'aurais aimé que tu viennes m'en parler ou même à ton équipe mais je sais que tu as toujours été mu par cet instinct de vengeance. Tu as le sang chaud comme tous les Swan. Ton père était tout aussi intrépide et tête brûlé dans ses missions et ce même quand on été gosse. Ce n'est peut être pas politiquement correct que je dises ça, vu ma position de chef du FBI, mais je suis fier que tu ai réussi à le tuer même si j'aurais aimé y participer ou tout du moins t'aider et éviter tout ça. **

Pour le coup, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise tout ça et encore moins son idée de vengeance. Je sais qu'il a toujours voulu arrêter cette pourriture qui a osé tué son frère et notre mère mais pour autant, je ne pensais pas qu'il cautionnerait mon acte.

**- Et maintenant ne te poses plus de questions sur tout ça et les répercussions de toute cette histoire, profite juste de la vie, tu l'a amplement mérité et s'il te plait, comme te l'ont dit tous les autres, ne nous refait jamais plus une peur pareille. Je ne suis plus aussi jeune et j'aimerais bien ne pas mourir de crise cardiaque avant l'âge, **dit-il en rigolant à moitié afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Je te le promets parrain. Je t'aime !**

**- Moi aussi ma chérie, depuis toujours et pour toujours.**

Je sourie à l'entente de ces paroles et savoure son baiser sur mon front comme le faisait si bien mon père. Puis il rejoint ma tante et l'angoisse reprend place en moi. Le plus dur est à venir. Les deux personnes qui restent sont celles qui comptent le plus pour moi, celles sans qui je ne serais jamais devenu ce que je suis. L'un d'elle m'a sauvé la vie, ce jour, où on aurait tous du mourir. Puis il m'a soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait et a toujours été là pour sécher mes larmes. Il ne pleurais jamais devant moi, il gardait sa tristesse en lui et tout cela pour moi. Il voulait rester fort et ne pas montrer sa peine aux autres et surtout pas à moi. Il a toujours été mon héros en dehors de mon père. Toujours prêt à me protéger de tout et personne. Il ne m'a jamais jugé non plus, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu quand je sortais tout les soirs et revenait avec un mec différent à chaque fois. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il me soutenait quand même. Puis il y a Edward, l'homme qui m'a montré que je pouvais aimer sans toujours ressentir cette peur de perdre l'être aimé. Qui m'a montré et prouvé que l'amour que deux personnes se portent, peut tout surpasser sur cette Terre et nous rendre plus fort. Qui m'a toujours soutenu dans mes choix et supporté mes changements d'humeur et mon caractère de merde. Il m'a prise comme j'étais et ce sans vouloir me changer. Un seul de ses sourires, de ses caresses, de ses baisers me font voir la vie sous un autre jour. Il est devenu aussi essentiel que l'air que je respires. Il est cette ancre qui me raccroche à la vie depuis notre rencontre. Il a su percer toutes les murailles que j'avais construit autour de mon cœur.

Alors que je commences à m'imaginer mille et un scénario de ce qu'ils vont pouvoir me dire, j'entends les pas de mon frère se rapprocher de moi puis je le sens s'assoir juste à côté de moi. Je me rends compte alors que j'ai cessé de respirer alors qu'il prend ma main dans la sienne.

**- Ma puce, je sais que tu penses que je vais te disputer ou t'en vouloir et tu as raison, je devrais mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je n'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. Parce que tu es ma petite sœur, la prunelle de mes yeux et ce depuis que tu es née. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je me suis senti le devoir de te protéger de tout et personne. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu toujours tenir ma promesse que ce soit le jour où papa et maman sont morts … et encore moins aujourd'hui. Et cela me tue de me dire que tu aurais pu mourir à cause de ce monstre. Il nous a déjà tellement enlevé, je crois, non j'en suis même sûre, je n'aurais pas pu survivre à ta mort. Mais tonton a raison, ce qui est fait est fait et il faut qu'on essaye d'avancer maintenant. De toute façon, je me suis toujours douté que ce jour arriverait. Depuis le jour à tu as décidé de devenir agent du FBI, j'ai su que c'était pour venger la mort de papa et mam**an** et te connaissant par cœur, je savais que tu y arriverais. Tu as toujours été une battante et très déterminée à faire ce que tu as décidé. J'aurais seulement aimé pouvoir être avec toi, te protéger comme je dois le faire. Mais tu as voulu m'épargner comme je l'ai toujours fait pour toi. Mais s'il te plait, petite sœur, promets moi que la prochaine fois que tu décideras une chose de ce genre ou quoi que ce soit, tu m'en parleras car je ne survivrais pas si je devais revivre la même journée qu'aujourd'hui. Promets moi de vivre,et surtout de ne pas m'abandonner. J'ai tellement besoin de toi , je t'aime plus que tout !**

Pendant tout son discours, je suis restée muette car je sais combien cela lui a couté de me dire tout ça. C'est la première fois que je l'entends me dire autant de chose sur notre relation. On a toujours été très démonstratif niveau physique mais moins avec les mots. Comme depuis le début de mes retrouvailles avec mes proches, je suis en larme. Je voie également qu'il lutte pour ne pas pleurer mais au moment où il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé de lui promettre de ne plus faire ce genre de chose, j'ai pu voir ses larmes. Le voir ainsi me tue plus que tout et vu que je suis incapable de dire quelque chose, je plonge dans ses bras et le serre aussi fort que je peux en faisant abstraction de la douleur qui me reprend. Cependant je sais qu'il attend une réponse alors j'essaye de me calmer quelque peu afin de lui répondre.

**- Je t'aime tellement moi aussi, je suis tellement désolé nounours. Je m'en veux tellement.**

**- Chut, c'est fini ma princesse. C'est fini !**

Il me relâche tout doucement et je m'écarte de lui à regret. J'aimerais encore rester dans ses bras mais je sais qu'il me reste encore une personne à affronter et pas des moindre. Je n'ose même pas poser mon regard sur lui alors que tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde.

**- Respire ma puce, tout va bien se passer,** me chuchote Emmett tout en m'embrassant sur le front.

J'esquisse un maigre sourire pour le remercier même si je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser. Puis il s'écarte et rejoint Rosalie. Et voilà le moment tant redouté est arrivé, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, inspire un bon coup pour me donner du courage puis tourne mon regard vers celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il est entré dans la chambre. Son regard vert émeraude qui m'a toujours envouté est braqué sur moi. Je dégluti puis me lance.

**- Edward, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir énormément et c'est tout à fait normal.**

**- Mon cœur, **dit-il en avançant vers moi.

-** Non s'il te plait laisse moi finir sans m'interrompre sinon je n'y arriverais pas. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser et ce même si tout le monde me dit que ce n'est pas important. Je sais que j'ai vraiment merdé et que j'ai été plus qu'inconsciente d'aller dans cette baraque toute seule. Je sais que j'aurais du en parler à Jazz, à l'équipe et même à toi mais je ne voulais pas vous mêler à tout ça. Depuis la mort de nos parents, je me suis fait la promesse de tout faire pour tuer la pourriture qui avait osé nous les enlever. C'était devenu mon mantra, je ne vivais que pour ça. Je ne pensais** **qu'à ça et même si je continuais à vivre, une partie de mon âme est morte ce jour là. Jusqu'au jour où tu es arrivé dans ma vie, tu as bouleversé tout ce que j'avais mis en place, tu as su déjouer tous les obstacles et a conquis mon cœur. Mais surtout je me suis senti revivre à tes côtés, cette partie de mon être que je croyais morte pour toujours a refait surface. Et malgré tout ça, je n'ai pas hésité à me jeter dans la gueule du loup et risquer de perdre tout ça. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du danger et de la souffrance que vous ressentiriez si je venais à mourir. J'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à mes désirs sans songer aux vôtres... aux tiens...**

**- Mon cœur, arrêtes. Ma puce, regarde moi, je t'en prie,** dit-il en relevant mon visage baigné de larmes. **Tu n'es pas égoïste, tu m'entends. Je te défends de dire ça, tu n'as et ****ne sera jamais égoïste. Tu as toujours pensé au bonheur des autres avant le tien. Combien de fois, je t'ai vu triste ou mal pendant une enquête mais malgré tout tu faisais tout pour le cacher aux autres. Tu n'as jamais voulu que les gens s'apitoient sur ton sort et tu est toujours prête à aider les autres. Alors oui, tu as fait ce métier pour venger la mort de tes parents mais aussi pour aider les autres. Pour que ceci n'arrive plus à personne. Malgré toute la peur et la souffrance que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai trouvé dans cette baraque à moitié morte, je n'ai pas ressenti une seule fois de la colère contre ton choix. Comme ton frère, j'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à baisser les bras. Et si j'avais été à ta place, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose. Je sais qu'au début de notre relation, je t'ai demandé si un jour tu arrêterais ce métier mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te demander cela car ce métier fait parti de toi. Parce que sans lui, tu ne serais jamais devenu la femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Il t'es essentiel comme l'air que tu respire.**

**- C'est toi qui m'es essentiel !**

**- Aussi, tout comme tu m'es essentiel et indispensable pour mon bonheur,** me répond-il en souriant et en caressant mon visage.

Je ferme les yeux sous cette sensation qui m'avait plus que manqué. Comment cet homme arrive à me faire sentir aussi bien rien que par un regard, un sourire ou une simple caresse.

**- Mon ange, je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de le faire mais je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui que la vie est bien trop courte et je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde à tergiverser sur la meilleure façon de le faire. Je savais déjà que je t'aimais plus que tout mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, mes sentiments se sont encore plus renforcés, si cela est possible. Mon cœur t'appartient, mon âme également mais je veux encore plus être liés à toi et c'est pour cela que je tiens à m'unir à toi de la meilleure manière qui soit.**

Il se relève, attrape une petite boîte dans sa poche et pose un genoux à terre. Je suis totalement sous le choc, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Est ce qu'il est bien en train de faire ce que je crois qu'il fait ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir un jour la chance de vivre ce que mes parents ont vécu ensemble ou comme mon frère. Mais l'arrivée d'Edward dans ma vie a changé tout ça et aujourd'hui, il va me demander en mariage.

**- Isabelle Marie Swan, me ferais tu l'incommensurable honneur de devenir ma femme. Tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux, encore plus que je ne le suis aujourd'hui.**

**- Oui, **dis-je dans une murmure presque inaudible mais il l'avais perçu tout comme les membres de notre famille.

Il m'offre alors le plus beau sourire qui soit, ses yeux pétillent de joie et d'amour. Il se relève et me passe alors la bague au doigt. Je baisse les yeux pour l'admirer ce que je n'avais même pas encore fait, tellement mon regard était braqué sur lui et mon cerveau complètement sous le choc de l'annonce. Cette bague est plus que magnifique, une fine monture en or avec un cœur en ovale sertie de diamants. Une pure merveille qui me représente tout à fait.

**- Elle te plait ?**

**- Elle est superbe, je t'aime tellement. Merci de m'avoir sauvé et d'être là pour moi. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et je serais toujours là pour toi. Depuis toujours et pour toujours.**

Puis il m'embrasse tendrement en mettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Ces simples mots ne font que renforcer mon amour pour cet homme. Puis après ce grand moment d'émotion, tous nos proches viennent nous féliciter. Edward s'allonge à mes côtés en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sens enfin à la maison et alors que les filles commencent à parler de notre futur mariage, je laisse mon regard dériver sur toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et me sentir fière et heureuse de les avoir à mes côtés. Mon frère, présent à mes côtés et qui a du percevoir mon regard fixer sur lui, me sourie et attrape ma main. Je lui sourie en retour et lui murmure « Je t'aime » auquel il répond. Je renforce ma prise sur sa main et cale ma tête dans le cou d'Edward.

Puis je ferme les yeux et voit de suite mes parents qui me sourient. J'en fais de même. Je leur murmure « Je vous aime » puis rouvre les yeux sur ma vie, mon présent et mon avenir. Je suis enfin libre de ce poids qui obstruait mon cœur. Je peux enfin vivre et profiter de toutes les personnes que j'aime. Je suis enfin maitre de ma vie. Je suis de nouveau moi.

**Et voilà la fin de cette nouvelle OS qui m'a prit du temps mais qui en valait la peine. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je suis assez satisfaite de moi concernant la partie où il y a de l'action. On verra ce que vous en penserez. **

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**

**A bientôt pour la suite de ma fic ( je l'ai déjà commencé) et gros bisous à vous toutes !**


End file.
